High School Musical: The Next Journey
by viridian-blue
Summary: What happens when Troy is admitted into a prestigious school near Gabriella, but she refuses to talk to him? Goes right through HSM3 college. TROYELLA, Troy-centric.
1. High School Graduation

**Right, here's some things to get straightened out before I get to the story. I do not own High School Musical (I wish I did, though) and the chapters may not be very long. But I'll try my best. This takes place during HSM3, graduation time and carries on through college. A bit of an AU and some schools are fictional. **

**Oh, and here, a 'permanent scholarship' means that they don't have to pay school fees for their entire time in the college.**

It was graduation day. Gabriella had come back only at Ms Darbus' request. Troy had been avoiding her and she could tell that his heart hadn't been in the performance. Now, they stood onstage, waiting for Ms Darbus to announce to the crowd their choice of university. Everyone was nervous, especially Troy. He didn't know whether the University of Albuquerque had accepted him and he had not planned a second choice. Then, Ms Darbus started announcing them all.

'Kelsi Nielson. Permanent scholarship in Julliard School of the Arts.' Kelsi stepped forward and curtsied to rounds of applause from the crowd. Troy could feel his father's eyes on him, as if they were hoping that the University of Albuquerque had accepted him.

'Ryan Evans. Permanent scholarship in Julliard School of the Arts as well, the first exception of its kind.' A shocked and beaming Ryan bowed deeply to the same tumultuous applause.

'Taylor McKessie. Permanent scholarship in New York School of Law.' Taylor curtsied, her smile reflecting the emotions in her eyes. Troy shuffled a little, knowing he was next. He did hope that the U of A had accepted him...

'Gabriella Montez. I believe everyone knows that she is on a first-two-years scholarship in Leland Stanford University.' There was applause for Gabriella as she curtsied, but everyone was looking at Troy. He was staring at the opposite wall in shock. Why had Ms Darbus skipped him? His heart beat faster as he realized that the only possible thing was that he had been rejected...

'Sharpay Evans. Permanent scholarship to the School of Dance.' Sharpay smiled to applause. Troy realized that he was definitely rejected...

'And Jason Cross. You graduated.' The crowd roared with laughter at this little joke, but the laughter soon died down as the audience saw that Troy was the only one left.

'Troy Bolton. He was originally considered to be accepted into the University of Albuquerque, but they decided to drop him...' The crowd held their breaths and Troy kept his head down. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next. He had seen it happen before and now it was happening to him...

'...after their dean found out that a school even more prestigious than Leland Stanford University or the School of Dance had accepted him.' Troy heard whispers. _Is this some kind of joke? _Troy wondered. _Because if it is, it's not funny._

Ms Darbus cleared her throat and said:

'East High and its entire faculty are pleased to announce that Troy Alexander Bolton has been accepted into the School of Aesthetics under the two main categories of Sports and Music. His sports record speaks for itself while the piece of music submitted was given only good reviews. In fact, to quote the letter, Troy has been welcomed 'with all humility'.'

Troy's head snapped up in shock while his expression mirrored that emotion. The School of Aesthetics had strict entry requirements and its motto, _Only the Best of all_, said everything about its students. However, he forced himself to bow and the crowd went ballistic. They were screaming and cheering for him. All of the seniors onstage were looking at him in shock and wonder.

While the principal gave a speech, the six of them went backstage with Ms Darbus.

'All right, any questions?' Ms Darbus asked.

'Just one question, Ms Darbus. I didn't sign for the School of Aesthetics, so why did they accept me?' Troy's head was spinning. Everything seemed so fast.

'Ah yes. I saw how comfortable you were with music, yet unwilling to give up basketball. You are too good for the University of California and the School of Aesthetics is the only other school that offers you these options.

'I know my sports record got me in for Sports, but what about Music?'

'Ah well. Maybe you would remember this piece?' The principal happened to finish his speech and walked backstage. Ms Darbus walked out and took the stage.

'Now let us hear the piece of music that got Troy Bolton into the School of Aesthetics. Surprisingly, this came as a flash of inspiration, inspired by his emotions without any planning at all. Since there is no title, we have titled it Scream. Enjoy.' With that, Ms Darbus walked backstage and inserted a CD into the player. After a few seconds, it started playing.

_The day a door is closed_

_The echoes fill your soul_

_They won't say which way to go_

_Just trust your heart_

_To find what you're here for_

_Open another door_

_But I'm not sure anymore_

_It's just so hard_

It hit Troy hard. Ms Darbus must have been following him around and recorded him singing.

'Of course. Why didn't I think of that?' Troy muttered to himself. However, in the quiet backstage practically everyone could hear him.

'Yes. By the way, I have just received word from the School of Aesthetics. Your song has been sent to a record company and should be out the day after tomorrow as a single.' Ms Darbus was smiling and Troy was utterly stunned. He never thought being a star meant that.

_Whatever it is, _Kelsi thought, _Troy's in for the time of his life._


	2. 5Day 5School Exchange

**Hi people! It's me and here is Chapter 2. Many thanks to HSMLoverAlways and KFF for putting my story under Story Alert! And thanks to Sunyx for putting me as a favourite!**

_8__th__ January..._

Troy stood outside the gates of the School of Aesthetics, gazing up at the giant building in front of him. The crest, a flute lying across a book and a ball, was all too clear. So was the motto below it. _Tantum optimus of totus._ Only the Best of All. A constant reminder of the school's expectations. Somehow, Troy found that as thrilled as he was being in a prestigious school where many famous singers had once studied, Troy felt rather intimidated by the sheer size of the school. Taking a deep breath, Troy stepped past the iron gates and into the school, determined to make the best of what he had.

_At the same time..._

At the other schools, the others had all started school for at least a week. They still weren't used to it. Kelsi and Ryan were slightly uncomfortable around the dramatic students, Chad felt rather pressured by basketball and Sharpay, though she loved dancing, was quite shocked by the School of Dance's rigorous dance practice schedule. However, Gabriella was fine. Stanford suited her, and she had pushed Troy to the back of her mind, where he remained until...

'Alright, class. The school has arranged a visit to the prestigious School of Aesthetics. Only five people can go. So let's see...who shall be the lucky ones?' Gabriella's heart skipped several beats at the mention of the School of Aesthetics. Troy was there, she remembered...too late. She had raised her hand.

'Alright, Miss Montez, you shall be one of them. Who else?' After selecting the last few, they were brought aside and given a private briefing. The visit was in two days, and they were to be in full Stanford uniform. No casual clothes, jewellery, nothing but true blue school stuff. _Boring._ Gabriella thought.

_School of Dance_

Sharpay walked through the halls of the School of Dance, humming the hip-hop song she was supposed to dance to. As she opened her locker, she saw a piece of paper stuck on her mirror. It read:

_Miss Sharpay Evans,_

_In accordance to the traditions of the School of Aesthetics and the School of Dance, once every 5 years the best student from the School of Dance will spend 5 days at the School of Aesthetics, taking its lessons and adhering to its timetable. The school of Aesthetics is pleased to announce that you have been chosen to represent the School of Dance in this exchange. We look forward to your visit on January 10. _

_Signed, _

_Michael Vladimsky_

_Dean of the School of Aesthetics_

Sharpay frowned slightly. The School of Aesthetics...one of her high school friends had gone there, right? She smiled. Meeting with a sister school was never easy. But then again, Sharpay could make the most difficult person grovel at her feet. This wasn't going to be hard.

_Yale_

'Class, our school has the honour of sending one student to the School of Aesthetics for a 5-day exchange program. Miss McKessie, I think you fit the bill. Be ready for severe grilling, though. Their motto, _Tantum optimus of totus_, says everything about their expectations.' Taylor nodded. She felt ready for it. Time to set a new record.

_University of Albuquerque_

Chad walked along the hallways, holding his basketball. It was just after practice and he was headed to class when he bumped into someone. The dean.

'Sorry sir. Didn't see you there.'

'It's alright, Mr Danforth. I was about to tell you that you're our representative at the 5-school exchange conducted at the School of Aesthetics.' Chad broke into a grin. He could see Troy again! It was indeed time to turn the heat up.

_Julliard School of the Arts_

Kelsi and Ryan were walking along the hallways, chatting about the upcoming school performance when a seemingly flustered boy smashed right into them.

'Oh! I'm so sorry, Mr Evans and Miss Nielson! Anyway, the dean wants me to tell you that you two are representing Julliard at the 5-School exchange at the School of Aesthetics. It's in two days.' Kelsi and Ryan glanced at each other. The last time they had heard of it was 5 years ago and they had heard the School of Aesthetics was grilling. Kelsi smiled.

'Come on. It'll be fun.'

**Right! 10 comments before I post up the next chapter...what is going to happen at the School of Aesthetics?**

**Remember, 10 comments!**


	3. Half A Shooting Star

**Thanks to those who actually reviewed! And many thanks to those who put me under their Story Alert and Favourite List! Here's Chapter 3. I decided not to let any of you wait any longer, so, happy reading!**

Troy walked along the hallways, feeling slightly dizzy. They had practiced for four hours straight and although Troy enjoyed music, it wasn't all that nice once you had been practicing for hours on an end. However, now was lunch. The very first day and Troy had no idea how long lunch lasted, so he decided to ask a senior.

'Excuse me, but how long does lunch last?' Troy asked carefully, trying not to appear as if he was making fun of the senior.

'Three hours. We've got up to 1500 to finish everything. Lunch should only take about three-quarters of an hour so after that, you're free to do your own stuff.' Troy could hardly believe his own ears. A three-hour lunch period. That was a first.

'Oh, Troy Bolton, right? I'm supposed to tell you that you're one of those doing the School Exchange. Our school is involved and so are, umm, let's see...Leland Stanford University, the School of Dance, the University of Yale, the University of Albuquerque and Julliard School of The Arts.' Troy couldn't remember where he had heard of those universities before, but he nodded his thanks and dashed off, his dizziness seemingly vanishing.

It was time to rock the house. Whether or not there were exchange students, the School of Aesthetics basketball court had better be ready for him.

Basket time.

_Stanford University_

Gabriella walked along the hallway of Stanford, her books in her arms. Everyone was hurrying to get to class, but lessons were the last thing on Gabriella's mind. She was thinking of the trip to the School of Aesthetics. She would see Taylor, Chad, Martha, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi…and Troy. Of course. He was studying there.

Gabriella recalled everything about Troy, the way they first met, how they had grown closer in the first year, the musical and its preparations, the summer, how Troy had attempted to make it up to her, senior year, how Troy and Chad had pranked Jimmy and Donny and what she had said to him over the phone. Somehow, a small part of Gabriella kept reproaching her for being that mean to Troy, but Gabriella had always managed to push it to the back of her mind. She somehow knew Troy would be waiting for her at the School of Aesthetics and now felt a sense of regret at accepting the invitation to go.

_University of Albuquerque_

Chad caught the ball as it came down, sweat dripping down his forehead. He shot it in and there was nothing but net. The coach then blew his whistle.

'Alright people, good job. Danforth, work up more on those slam-dunks. The University of California has gotten a new captain and he's not going to be easy to get past. Practice is now over.' Chad got ready to dash to the locker room when he heard the coach call his name.

'Yes coach?'

'The school's decided that you should be the one to represent the University of Albuquerque at the 5-day 5-school Exchange Programme at the School of Aesthetics. Do us proud. You're the only student to go this year, and being invited is an honour.' Chad was shocked. He had expected one of the top music students to go, not him. However, at the thought of seeing his high-school friend, Troy, Chad's other thoughts vanished at once.

'Sure. So when do we leave?'

'Two days. Get ready.'

_School Of Aesthetics_

Troy stood alone in the basketball court, shooting hoops. On the court. The School of Aesthetics had him on the team, as captain but sometimes he felt that even basketball got boring.

_I wish Gabriella was here,_ Troy thought, _Somehow I think I'd feel better then..._

In two days, Troy's wish would come true. However, only the first part would.


End file.
